The unknown girl newsies of New York
by Elizabeth Yaster
Summary: A twist on the movie with 4 goil newsies and of course all the guys. Rated for fluffy romance and mean name calling! Well enjoy! :)
1. Newsies girls

Newsies Story

"Wow youse guys are slow, I'm a goil and I get ready faster than youse." said Haddy.

"Oh shut up Haddy, a least we boys sell more papes!" said Jack in a taunting way.

"Well, Jack that would be true if there weren't any goils!" said Springs the other goil Manhattan Newsie.

Just then Bumlets walked outside, he had a major crush on Haddy but she couldn't stand him.

"Hey Haddy." Bumlets said coming closer.

"When will youse leave me alone I don't like youse, UGH!" Haddy said in annoyance

"Lets just go get our papes" said Mush who also just happened to be the guy Haddy had a major crush on.

The Next day

Springs and Haddy snuck into the lodge. When they walked into the bedroom all the boys were still sleeping. So they decided to wake em up. So they push the boys off their beds. They all got so mad. Haddy and Springs just laughed. While they were laughing Kid blink grabbed Springs ankle and pulled her down. Then they heard someone calling, "Crutchy?"

Then two goils walked in. Then Jack stood up and put on his "like her smile."

"Hey there babe who are youse?" asked Jack putting his arm around one of the goil's waist. "I'm Jack, Jack Kelly" he said as he held out his hand for her to shake it.

"No, no, no, I ain't lookin for a guy I'm lookin for me brudda, his name is Crutchy?" said the goil.

"Okay fine fine have it your way." said Jack.

Then Mush went up to the other goil and put his arm around her shoulders. Haddy didn't like this very much.

"Hey Dot hows it goin' want to be my goil?" asked Mush.

"I already have a fella back in Brooklyn." replied Dot.

"Fine I'll just find me another goil, a single one." Mush said angrily.

Then he noticed Haddy standing in the back of the room. So he went over next to her since she was watching the new goil Brooks introduce herself to Race Track.

"Hey Haddy, I'm lookin for a single goil." Mush said putting his arm around Haddy's waist.

"What do ya mean by that?" Haddy asked.

"What I mean is I'm lookin for a goil who wants some lovin." smiled Mush.

"Well would that be me?" she asked.

"Yep, youse my goil, that is if you want to be?" Mush said looking at Haddy hopefully.

Haddy just smiled. After that they realized that everyone was introducing themselves to the one goil who said her name was Brooks.

"I'm Jack, as you already know." Jack said.

"I'm Mush." Mush said from the back corner.

"Race." Race Track mumbled.

Then Kid Blink walked over and said, "I'm Kid Blink and this is my goil, Springs."

"Yeah I'm Springs." Springs said.

"Hey, I'm Erica but only my dad calls me that, youse can call me Haddy." Haddy informed.

"Hey Mush lookin kinda cozy with Haddy back there are we?" Jack asked referring to Mush's arm around Haddy's waist.

"NO!" yelled Mush in surprise pulling his arm away. His face was beat red.

Just as this happened Crutchy walked in asking, "Hey ya guys what'd I miss?"

"CRUTCHY!" yelled Brooks.

"SIS!" Crutchy yelled back.

Then they gave each other a big hug.

"Hey guess what I brought?" asked Brooks.

Then she pulled out a shiny new crutch for Crutchy.

"Wow!" said Crutchy, "Look at my new crutch!"

"Pretty snazy." said Bumlets grabbing for the crutch.

Brooks punched Bumlets in the gut and he fell back in pain. Haddy started laughing because Bumlets has always been a pain to her. Mush covered Haddy's mouth as Race Track and Jack held Brooks back.

"Stop Brooks remember he's a Newsie too." Jack told her.

After that Dot and Brooks went out side and everyone else left the room. Mush put his arm around Haddy's waist now since no one is around to tease him.

"Oh, now youse like putting your arm around my waist when no one is around!" said Haddy pulling away.

"Come on Haddy, I know youse like me, I've heard youse talkin' bout me with Springs." Mush told her.

Haddy looked at Mush and he smiled which made Haddy melt. She let Mush take her hand and they walked out together to go get their papes.

Everyone had gotten their papes and Brooks went up to the window and asked for 50 papes. Everyone could see Weasel was eyeing her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Weasel in his sly way.

"Brooks." Brooks answered.

"And where'd ya come from?" asked Weasel.

"Brooklyn, now give me my papes I paid for!" said Brooks getting irritated.

"Just give her, her papes Weasel!" yelled Jack.

"Fine, heres your papes." Weasel said giving in and handing Brooks her papes. They went off in different directions selling their papes.

That Night

That night Dot and Brooks told stories of being a Brooklyn Newsie. Spot, who is the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, was in all of the stories. Also that day two more guys joined the Newsies, The older one's name is David and the younger one is Les. The older one has to be the worst Newsie, he tells people the actual news that happened without spicin it up. So Jack had to help him. Jack went home with David and Les to meet their family.

The Next Day

The next day the four goils were waiting for the guys to come out of the Lodge.

"Mornin' goils." Jack said as he walked out of the lodge.

"Mornin." the goils said back.

Mush walked up to Haddy and put his arm around her and Kid Blink did the same with Springs. Race Track wanted to do the same with Brooks, youse could see it in his eyes, but he didn't maybe because she wasn't quite his goil yet. Bumlets had stopped bothering Haddy now that she was Mush's goil. Which Haddy liked. Then David and Les met up with them.

"Hey guys." said David as he walked up to the group.

"Kay, lets get our papes." said Jack.

"100 papes Weasel." said Jack putting his money on the ledge.

"It's 60 cents for 100 papes now." said Weasel.

"Hey Weasel why the jack up?" asked Jack.

"Why don't youse ask Mr. Pulitzer!" said Weasel jokingly.

Jack walked away from the window. "Now what are we goin' to do?" asked Jack.

"We could go on strike." David said in sarcastic way.

"Yeah that's a good idea." said Jack.

"No, Jack I was just kidding!" said David "We can't go on strike we don't have a union!"

"If we go on strike lets get all the Newsies involved!" said Race Track.

Different Newsies took different spots. The places they were goin' were Mid town, The Bronx, Queens, Harlem, Eastside, Battery, and Brooklyn.

"Well my dad would kill me." said Haddy. "I'll stay here."

"Dot, Brooks, Boots, David, Les, and I'll take Brooklyn." said Jack.

After all the Newsies went to the other cities Haddy headed home.

Later that Day

Haddy's dad was surprised to see her at home.

"Erica, what are youse doin' home, ain't youse suppose to be sellin' your papes?" asked her dad.

"They raised the papes price so we're goin' on strike." said Haddy.

"Your not gettin' involved with those good for nothin' boys," said her dad, "all their tryin' to do is stir up trouble."

"No, we ain't we're just tryin' to lower the pape price!" said Haddy angrily.

"Youse are stayin' away form the boys!" yelled her dad.

"Fine, I'm leavin' then and stayin' at the Lodgin' house! said Haddy and she left.

Haddy was sittin' by the lodgin' house when the other Newsies started coming back.

"Haddy what youse doin' here, I thought youse went home?" asked Jack when he saw Haddy.

"My dad and I got into a fight 'bout the strike, he told me to stay out of it and to stay away from youse "good for nothin' boys." Haddy said mimickin' her dad.

"Who are the "good for nothin boys"?" asked Mush as he walked up.

"Youse guys smart one," said Haddy. "Anyway how did it go in Brooklyn and where's Dot?"

"Let's just say it got interestin'." said Brooks.

Youse mean Dot found out youse kissed her guy!" said Jack. Brooks slapped Jack across the face.

"Ow!" screamed Jack.

"Youse what?" yelled Race Track .

"When we went to Brooklyn everyone found out that Spot and I have kissed, but it was a long long time ago!" Brooks said.

"Yeah but youse still kissed him and I bet youse lyin' 'bout it bein' a long time ago!" yelled Race Track. Then he stormed off.

"Oo, looks like youse guy is jealous!" teased Jack.

"Oh, shut up Jack!" said Haddy. "If you hadn't met little Sarah you'd still be flirtin' with Brooks. That shut him up cause he knew it was true.

"Guys...and goils lets just go soak the other newsies that are still buyin' papes!" said Kid Blink.

"Hmmm, yeah, yeah! Let's soak 'em!" Jack yelled.

With that the Newsies charged it to a frenzy of fists. Haddy stayed close to Mush just incase. That turned out to be a bad idea.

"Haddy, go I don't want youse gettin' hoit!" Mush cried, punching a scabber.

"Mush, I'm a newsie I can fight!" said Haddy annoyed that Mush thought she was a wimp and stepping on someone's face. Mush sighed and kissed Haddy on the forehead and running into the crowd to beat up more scabbers. Haddy was so mad when she heard someone comin' behind her she punched him really hard taking out all of her anger at Mush on this scabber.

Suddenly a whistle blew and the refuge wagon came. All the newsies started running, but Crutchy didn't see the wagon and continued to shred the papes. Then when he realized it, it was to late. Oscar and Morris dragged him off. Near us Race Track was holding Brooks back.

"Crutchy!" screamed Brooks.

Later that day

Mush and Haddy were sitting and talking when Bumlets came up to Haddy and asked, "Haddy did youse tell Mush 'bout us?"

"What the heck are youse talkin' 'bout, there was never an us?" asked Haddy.

"Youse mean youse don't remember when we kissed?" asked Bumlets.

"**WHAT**?" screamed Mush, "Youse kissed him!"

"No, he kissed me then I kicked him in the shins, why do youse think he carries that stupid stick with him!" said Haddy, "I have never NEVER, liked youse Bumlets won't youse leave me alone!" said Haddy.

"Youse kissed him!" Mush asked again just to make sure he heard it right.

"No, he kissed me!" said Haddy a little annoyed by the whole thing being brought up again.

"Oh okay, Bumlets get lost and leave Haddy alone." said Mush.

"Fine, but Haddy Mush only has youse as his goil because youse were the only single goil left." said Bumlets in a sneer, "I heard him tellin' Race."

"What?" asked Haddy in shock, "Is this true?"

"Only part of it." said Mush kinda shy.

"I can't believe this!" said Haddy getting up and storming off.

"Bumlets what the heck did youse say that for now Haddy's mad at me!" said Mush.

"Why do youse think?" asked Bumlets in a sly way.

"I don't believe youse!" Mush said getting up and pushing Bumlets down. Mush ran after Haddy.

"Haddy!" yelled Mush.

'What do youse want!" snapped Haddy, "How could youse have the nerve to call me youse goil and youse don't even like me, UGH!"

"Haddy, I do like youse, youse bein' the only single goil was only part ofit." said Mush.

"Oh, so youse admit that me bein' the only single goil is the reason!" said Haddy walking away.

Mush grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Come on Haddy, youse know I really do like youse, don't let Bumlets wreck that!" said Mush.

"Don't touch me!" Haddy said pulling her arm back.

Mush couldn't take it anymore. "Haddy!" said Mush.

"What?" Haddy asked getting annoyed.

With that Mush pulled Haddy into a hug then kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Haddy just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Haddy, earth to Haddy?" Brooks said.

"Huh?" said Haddy noticing Brooks, "Oh, hi Brooks."

"What happened to youse anyway?" asked Brooks, "Youse look mlike youse seen a ghost or somethin'."

"Oh, it's nothin'." said Haddy getting that dreamy look in her eyes again.

"He kissed youse didn't he!" said Springs walking up.

"What, how did youse know?" asked Haddy.

"Because of that dumb look on your face." said Springs like she knew she was right. "Am I right?"

"Yes, but it was on the cheek." said Haddy, "Anyway, what do ya guys think I should do 'bout my dad?"

Just as Haddy was saying this Sarah walked up to them.

"Hi!" Sarah said, "What are you girls talking about?"

"Nothin' that concerns youse since youse ain't a newsie." Springs said. The goil newsies don't like Sarah they think she's kinda twitty.

"Just because I'm not a newsie doesn't mean that I'm stupid." said Sarah annoyed. "At least I have a real name what kind of names are Springs, Brooks or Haddy?"

"Nicknames!" said Haddy in away saying DUH!

"Well um never mind!" said Sarah and she stormed off.

All the goils started to laugh.

"Did youse hear her?" asked Haddy still laughing.

"Yeah she's so twitty and stupid." said Brooks in between laughs.

"Hey what are youse goils laughin' 'bout?" asked Jack walking up.

"Oh nothin'." said Springs starting to laugh harder now that she remembered Jack is going out with Sarah.

"Cause I just talked to Sarah and she was cryin'." said Jack.

"Oh, so she has to go cryin' to her guy every time she acts stupid." said Brooks.

"Well, then she must have to talk to Jack a lot." said Haddy.

Brooks, Springs and Haddy started laughing so hard.

"Hey that's my goil youse goils are talkin' 'bout." said Jack getting angry.

"Well youse had to sink a level in goils from nice to twitty since none of us are stupid enough to go out with youse." said Springs.

"Hey, wait how's Crutchy?" asked Brooks.

"Why should I tell youse?" asked Jack.

"Because I'll soak youse, and youse don't want to be soaked by a goil from Brooklyn?" asked Brooks.

"Fine, he's hoitin' a little." said Jack.

"Is that all youse goin' to tell me?" asked Brooks.

"Yeah, see ya 'round." said Jack walking away.

"Well we better head to the Lodgin' house goils." said Haddy.

The Next Day

After they were all up and waiting outside Kid Blink came up and said, "Come on it's time to hoit some scabbers!"

When they got to the gates tons of guys were holding papes.

"Let's soak 'em!" yelled Jack.

Everyone ran into them. Before they knew it out came men carrying clubs. It was a trap. The Newsies couldn't take 'em all. Suddenly Newsies started popping up on the roof tops and they heard.

"Never fear Brooklyn is here!" said Spot Conlin.

With Brooklyn's help and their sling shots they helped the Manhattan Newsies crush the scabbers. Then Denton took their picture for the aticle.

The Next day

When Denton walked into the restaurant he had a pape with the Newsies story on the front page! Then the guys started sing about how they are kings of New York. They also decided that they'd have a ralley to spark more interest in the media for the Newsie strike.

Later that Night

Every Newsie was at Meda's theater then when the Newsies and Meda were singing Snyder and the scabbers attacked the Newsies. Mush grabbed Haddy by the arm and pulled her with him. Every Newsie ran in a different directions. After the fighting went on for awhile the scabbers got a few of the Newsies including Jack!

The Next morning

The lodging house wasn't the same without Jack.

"Alright I'll be your leader!" Bumlets declared.

Brooks, Springs, Haddy and Dot pushed him into the trash can.

"No you're a trashy leader!" said Dot. All the newsies started laughing, except Bumlets.

"I say a goil should be the leader." said Haddy.

"No, youse goils are too soft ." said Mush.

"Excuse me?" asked Brooks. "I live in Brooklyn, and I have hurt and had to deal with more scabbers than youse ever will have to.

"Okay, okay youse win." said Mush.

"Maybe we shoulda wait for Jack to come back?" asked Springs.

"Yeah!" agreed the Newsies.

"I'm hungry!" said Bummlets after a silence.

"We're all hungry stupid it's called being poor." said Haddy

"Hey did any of youse realize how random that thought was?" asked Skittery.

"Of course youse would know, youse the king of random thoughts and some ain't so pleasant." said Kid Blink.

Well, we're goin' to bust Jack out tonight!" said David.

That Night

David, Les, Mush, Race, Kid Blink, Springs, Brooks, Dot, and Haddy went to the refuge to find Jack but when they got there he was leaving in a really nice carriage. So David hopped ont eh back of the carriage to see where it was going. So everyone else headed back to the house where they waited for David to come back with Jack.

"So where do you think Jack was going?" asked Les. No one knew what to say to the kid.

"Why don't I take youse home." said Dot and took Les by the hand and led him out the door.

Mush called Haddy over to him and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her head to his and he whispered, "Lets finally make Race and Brooks a couple!"

"Yeah, I've been thinkin' the same thing!" said Haddy.

So they set up a plan. They planned to... well you'll see.

So when Race was leaning up against a bunk at the lodging house Haddy "accidently" bumped Brooks in Race's direction. Race caught Brooks just before she hit the floor, her head landed against his chest. And that was the first time anyone had seen them look into each other's eyes for more than 10 seconds. Haddy and Mush highfived, that is when race and Brooks knew that Mush and Haddy had totally rigged that encounter!

"What da heck did youse do that for?" asked Brooks.

"Well, me and Haddy here thought we'd speed things up a bit!" said Mush.

"Yeah, ya sped things up but youse ain't goin' to improve on nuttin', I ain't goin' into youse and Haddy's love life and spicen things up there!" said Race.

"Yeah, but we don't need any spicen up, do we Haddy?" said Mush grabbing Haddy by the waist and pulling her super close to him then he did something that no one knew was coming...

Mush kissed Haddy on the lips long and hard. When he pulled away Haddy fell over and hit the ground from shock when Mush let go of her waist.

"Ow!" screamed Haddy when she hit the floor with a loud smack.

"Gee, thanks first youse kiss me then drop me on the floor !" said Haddy still in shock!

Just then david came storming in! Without Jack.

Okay it's not done yet but read and review the rest will be on in a few days.


	2. Rest of the story

Just then David came storming in! Without Jack!

"Where is Les?" David asked angrily.

"We sent him home!" said Mush, "So what happened? Where's Jack?"

David did not answer he just stormed out of the Lodging saying, "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Well we best gets us some shut eye!" said Race.

And with that they calmed their bunks and went to sleep. They all knew that whatever Jack did it couldn't be good!

The Next Day

The next morning the newsies were all waiting for the newsies who were still selling papers, when Jack came out dressed like a scabber!

All the newsies started yelling and asking Jack what the heck he was doing! So David stepped forward and asked hm what was going on? The newsies couldn't hear what they were saying so when David came back he led them back to the lodging house there he told the Newsies what Jack said.

"He says he's doing it to stay out of jail and because he has money in his pockets!" said David.

"Does he really think we're that stupid, that we ain't gonna figure out the real reason?" asked Haddy.

"I don't know I'll see you guys later I'm going home."

That Night

"I say we find Jack and soak him." said Brooks.

"Yeah but maybe we should wait for him to come crawling back to us." said Race.

"Yeah then we'll soak him when he comes back and refuse to be friends again." said Kid Blink.

"Yeah!" yelled all the newsies together.

Then Bumlets piped up! "Hey what if they forced him to be a scabber."

"Bumlets where have youse been?" asked Haddy getting really mad. "Jack heard the word money, thought of Santa Fe and jumped for it! Youse... incomatant... muskrat faced- beady eyed-pig bodied-pigeon footed-greasily haired-ugly ugly ugly little man! Don't youse know anything? A dumb dumb guy is right over here & his name is Dumlets.. Oops! I mean BUMLETS!

"Okay Haddy take a breather." said Mush.

"Don't tell me to take a breather!" yelled Haddy, "Bumlets has been a pain since forever, and he has made it his job to make my life miserable!"

Haddy had snapped. She pushed Bumlets into a bunk and stormed out of the lodging house.

"See told youse guys goil newsies are the worst!" said Bumlets. "I mean did she really think youse would pick her over me."

"You stupid pig head!" said Brooks and with that she punched him in the face and left. After her all the rest of the newsies left too, except Bumlets who was left with a bloody nose.

When all the newsies were outside they saw Haddy talking to someone throught a window of the basement of Weasel's paper window.

Springs, Mush, Dot, Kid Blink, Race and Brooks wne to see who she was talking to. It was Jack Denton, Davey and Sarah were printing a paper and handing them out and they needed the newises help! Jack started passing papers out the window for them to pass out to all of the working kids of New York. So the newsies went to work handing out the papes.

A few hours later

Well there were thousands of kids when Jack went to talk to Pulitzer! Well, that was the end of the strike. Jack road away with Teddy Rosevelt, the governor, probably to a train station to head to Santa Fe. Sarah looked like she was going to start balling any minute, which made Springs, Dot, Brooks, and Haddy start laugh when they saw her face. They stopped when Mush, Spot and Kid Blink came and out their arms around their girls waists. Brooks was left there alone when Race came up and asked, "Hey, want to go to Tibs?"

"Sure." answered Brooks.

The Next Morning

All the newsies were in line to get their papers, all of them missing Jack! Then all of a sudden governor Teddy Rosevelt's carriage with Jack in it!

Jack had come back! Well when Jack and Sarah saw each other they kissed! Well as you can imagine that started a chain reaction, Spot kissed Dot, Mush pulled Haddy in and they started kissing! Kid Blink grabbed Springs by the waist and turned her then kissed her. Then the most unlikely thing happened, Brooks pulled Race by the collar and they kissed too! Well, that is the end of the story about the Newsie Strike of 1899. That doesn't mean the newsies never had another exciting time!

Carry Da Banner!

**The End A/n: Well that's it I hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to finish! Actually I just had to type it! **

**Please review!**


End file.
